Creating Couples
by CharlotteM
Summary: Abby and Connor finally realise they are made for eachother, but their jobs place them in a dangerous situation. Quite strong language but only used once. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Agreement

**This is my first fanfic so read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Agreement

"Are you coming with us?" Connor asked Abby hopefully. The team were going for a drink to celebrate the end of a hard days' work: a stegosaurus has wandered into the gazelle enclosure at Wellington Zoo, and was understandingly causing a stir from the spectators. Abby helped the creature back through the anomaly, but almost lost her job at the zoo after being blamed for the disturbance.

"Um, I don't know. It's been a long day …" Her excuses trailed away as she saw her flatmate's face fall. Abby hated hurting Connor, but unfortunately she was hurting him every time she looked at him, every time she spoke to him, every time she touched him. After last years' visit to the future, Connor had spilt his heart out to Abby, telling her how much he loved her. The truth was that Abby felt exactly the same way about him. She just didn't think it was a good idea to date her flatmate, workmate and best friend.

"Come on Abby, it'll be fun." Nick Cutter persuaded her in his usual Scottish dialect. "Jake can always meet us there if you call him." Of course. Nick would always take every opportunity to quiz Abby's new boyfriend. Strangely overprotected over his only female colleague since Jenny Lewis resigned, he acted like the Dad Abby had never had when she was younger.

Slowly, she turned to Connor whose face had fallen even more at the mention of Jake. He met her eyes and pleaded silently for her to come. Without Jake. Abby couldn't resist his chocolate brown eyes and gave in.

"Fine I'll come, but Jake's at a conference in Cardiff." A sudden wave of annoyance washed over her: they didn't understand. When Stephen died last year, they just carried on: they thought he deserved it after his relationship with Helen. Abby didn't think like that, and had never got over his death properly. Neither had Jenny, but she resigned and got proper help. Stephen was a lot closer to Abby, and after his funeral, she changed. She needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on. The shoulders she tried however, shrugged her away. She didn't have any parents – she was raised in a care home. The team didn't care and her friends were too busy enjoying life. Connor had tried to help, but as nothing he did or said raised Abby from her pit of despair, he gave up eventually. She became unsociable, uncaring and basically the opposite of what had made her so popular before.

It wasn't until she met Jake – he came to the zoo for some advice on how to care for his pet lizard and came away with a date – that she returned to normal.

There was one thing that Jake couldn't cure though: any visit to a pub or club would always end in panic attacks. Usually Jake was there to calm her down, make an excuse and take her home, but this week he really was in Cardiff. Abby was agreeing to the unknown.

**Sorry it's a little short but I'll only write more when you review. I don't mind criticism but try to make it things I can work on in my next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

Abby's POV

Chapter 2 – Changes

I was surrounded by jolly, laughing people enjoying the end of the week, but somehow I was immune to their happiness. The dark, smoky pub was crowded, but somehow I felt as if I was alone. I kept catching guys looking at me, but somehow I felt as if I was a caterpillar surrounded by butterflies.

The drinks tasted unusual. Red wine, lager, vodka and lemonade, they all tasted the same, and usually I would be drunk by now but I wasn't. Not even close. The drum beat shuddered straight through me, and I could see the rain lashing down on the windows. Every little detail, my unusually sharp mind picked it up: that girl's mobile that had just lit up, the middle-aged bald man talking to the DJ, and the young, unshaven muscular guy staring at me from the other side of the room. I shivered: the thought of any unwanted attention from the male gender terrified me. Not tonight. Not right now. Please.

The man got up at the same time I felt a tugging on my arm. I started and jerked around to see Connor pulling me to my feet. "Come dance!" he yelled over the music. Seeing no other option to stop the man from coming over, I smiled and allowed Connor to lead me to the dance floor.

Surprisingly, Connor was quite good, and I began to relax. Dancing with him was fun: he mouthed to the words and twirled me round and round, through the throngs of other dancers.

His ice cold hands gripped mine tightly as we spun faster and faster. Suddenly his body was next to mine, and he let go of one hand, grabbing my waist instead.

My breathing was laboured, and I was sure he could hear my heartbeat over the music. Electricity sparked where our flesh met. Strangely though, it all seemed to fit, like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that I never knew were missing; we both cared for eachother like brother and sister – argued like that as well- and now our bond had changed, evolved into something indescribable, magical, new.

Connor's eyes met mine and asked for permission. I blinked once. Yes. He leaned in towards me. His lips met mine. They were soft and warm. How long we stayed like that I don't know, but it would be that moment that I would always remember as my very first taste of Heaven.

**Sorry it's short again, I guess I can't write long chapters! I'll keep trying as long as you read and review my work. Please, it takes you like 30 seconds to review this but it could help me a lot. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Taxi Home

**Here is the next chapter of my story, sorry it's short again but I'm trying to make them longer. The next one should be ... Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter - it's very much appreciated.**

Connor's POV

Chapter 3 – Taxi Home

All the days I have worked with Abby, I fancied her. Through the heartache of her crush on Stephen and then through her breakdown after his death, I always dreamed of running my fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair. And now, here I was, after almost giving up hope, sitting in a bar with her on top of me doing just that.

She was sitting on my knee at a table with everyone from work kissing like there was no tomorrow – which for all we knew there might not be. Nick's face was a picture just asking to be framed when he realised that me and Abby were now an item, however depending on how he felt about us, our positions on the team were in jeopardy. With Abby in my arms though, I didn't care even the tiniest bit: because although I loved being part of a crime-busting gang, I loved Abby more.

After the fifth or sixth round of drinks, Abby was looking a bit less sharp than usual, and I knew I wasn't in the best position to be driving us home. Home was starting to become more and more appealing as the night wore on and the drunken remarks were becoming more and more antagonising.

"Hey, now you two are together, will we be treated to x-rated movies live?" yelled a lab scientist from across the table. His comment was greeted by peels of laughter from his sad workmates.

We ignored him and the other remarks flying our way – "Abby could do so much better. I'll show you if you like,", "It's like Beauty and the Beast except it won't last!" and "I wonder how long Cutter will let them meet tongues every couple of minutes instead of working." – instead choosing to embrace our new positions in eachother's hearts.

I suggested taking a taxi home to Abby in between kisses, and she suggested carrying on further when we gained some privacy. All too happy to agree to her suggestion, I called a cab and left the drunken immature bastards to their drinking games.

Cutter looked a bit disheartened when we stood up and headed towards the door, but I spared no thought to him or his pathetic lovelife with mad scientists and make believe women as we climbed into the taxi; and it was only when Abby gasped that I stopped kissing every part of her I could reach and thought about something other than how much I wanted her.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Familar and Foreign

**Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been able to think of what to write. Hope you enjoy:**

Abby's POV

Chapter 4 – Familiar and Foreign

I hadn't given the scary guy staring at me from the bar another thought after me and Connor realised how much we meant to eachother – it turns out that that could have been the biggest mistake of my life.

At close range, I could see him more clearly: he must have been about 20, with shoulder length hair and sinister grey eyes.

I gripped Connor's hand tightly as he sped along country lanes that looked alien to me. Connor's face had gone through a multitude of different colours since he twigged that this guy meant danger, but had now settled on a ghostly white that contrasted well with the steadily darkening sky.

I tried to come up with a number of possible escape strategies. None of which were possible: we couldn't jump out now because he was going too fast, and when I attempted to open my door, I found out he had fitted child locks on it. It looked impossible.

The man drove for what seemed like hours before finally slowing down and stopping. Squinting slightly to penetrate the darkness, I could faintly see the outlines of trees. Crap. Woods. An owl hooted somewhere and I could feel its claws gripping my heart; its talons pierced my veins as I thought about what could happen out here. Kidnap. Rape. Murder. Panicking now, I could feel the owl's talons ripping my heart to pieces. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I was having one of my regular panic attacks.

Gently, Connor whispered reassurances into my ear (which I thought was quite amusing, despite our predicament, considering what colour his face was). He kissed my ear and my neck and everything in between while holding my hands tightly in his. My heartbeat slowed and I began to think rationally again.

"Where are we?" I breathed to Connor.

"I don't know, babe."

"Why has he brought us here?"

"I don't know. Do you know him?"

"He was looking at me strangely back in the pub – before you asked me to dance."

"Does he look familiar to you? I think I've seen him before, and it wasn't in the pub."

I puzzled my mind over that for a second. Had I seen him before? Did I detect even the faintest scent of familiarity about him?

"The ARC!" I exclaimed suddenly but taking care to keep my voice down. "He was in the ARC! He drove that van into the building, the one with Leek's bomb underneath!"

"I knew I'd seen him before." Connor grinned momentarily before our overwhelming position hit him. "But … Why has he brought us here?"

**Hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5 Unity

**Hi guys, sorry it took so long for me to post this, I was on holiday and then I had writer's block etc, etc, etc. Not to mention helping HaLoCo with her story (Twilight - Imprinting in Biology if anyone wants to read it!). Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer and concludes the story. Read, enjoy and review :)**

Connor's POV

Chapter 5 – Unity

Confusion filled every part of me until it spilt out of all my pores. In actual fact, sweat covered my body and I started shaking uncontrollably. Fear like I'd never felt before caused me to grip Abby's hand tightly. She didn't even flinch at the force. Her blue eyes were swiftly scanning the car and the scenery outside. Meeting my eyes, she smiled nervously. She was unable to answer my last question, instead choosing to reassure me; it amazed me how strong she was after she briefly lost control earlier. She was my rock in a stormy sea, my life and my soul. I would have been panicking if it wasn't for her.

The man I recognised from the ARC got out of the car and opened the door next to Abby. Cool air flooded the car and goose bumps rose on my arms that had nothing to do with the temperature drop. Leaning over Abby, he unclipped her seat belt. Gagging slightly as the strong odour of stale beer filled the car, I held Abby's hand firmly.

"Who are you?" Abby asked the man, who was now getting a bit too close to her for my comfort.

Saying nothing, he gradually straightened up. I gritted my teeth in frustration as he took hold of her left hand. Still holding her right, I stroked it gently with my thumb, trying to tell her – without words – that nothing bad was going to happen to her: I'd rather die than let him hurt Abby in any way.

Without warning, she pulled her hand out of his grip and slapped his face. She only just reached it from her sitting down position, and it wasn't as hard as I can imagine she can hit, but he still looked surprised and his cheek glowed like the sunset visible hours ago.

She met my eyes and grinned nervously again. I couldn't help but smile back. Our one-handed grip tightened. Unity is power. Two people are definitely better than one. Together we could get through this. Somehow. Couldn't we?

It only took one second, one action from him, and our hopefulness was gone.

Before I grasped what had happened, before I could comprehend what it meant, before I could savour her scent and touch, the warm strength of her hand vanished as he pulled her out of the door.

Never before had I been so aware of my heart. Thump, thump, thump, all day, all night, never taking a break, never moaning, never stopping. Apart from now.

Love is a funny thing. As I was sitting there, I didn't care in the slightest for my safety, as long as nothing happened to Abby. It stops you from being selfish and suddenly what they want, you need.

"No." I croaked: fear had constricted my throat. "Please. Not Abby. Take me, I'll do anything. Just please, not her."

He laughed as he swung his right fist into her stomach. She doubled over, struggling to breathe as he kicked the car door shut. With me still inside.

Inexplicable pain grinded through me, as I realised that I was feeling what she was feeling; her pain was my pain. I had to stop her hurting. I had to protect her. Only one problem. The car was locked. There was no way out.

He kicked Abby to the ground and slammed his heel into her fingers on her left hand. I could hear her screams and the sound tore right through me, enlarging the hole already left by her pain. I felt so helpless, just watching as my best friend and girlfriend was attacked. But I couldn't do anything, could I?

For the first time, I actually took a look as to what car I was in. Not that I'm a car expert or anything, but it looked new, expensive and promising.

A plan fitted together in my mind as I glanced over at the scene I had purposefully averted my eyes from, and regretted it immediately: Abby was curled up in a ball in an attempt to protect herself from the beating she was getting. Time to put my plan into action.

Hollering as loudly as I could, I began to tear the leather seat I was sitting on. In a voice that in no way reflected how I actually felt, I yelled at the man, "Oi! You bastard! Leave Abby alone! What has she done to deserve this? Are you chicken enough to hurt a woman instead of me? Come over here – I need to talk to you!" I stopped before my fear could hijack my voice, but I continued wrecking his car until he was forced to leave Abby alone on the ground and walk slowly towards the car.

"You calling me a chicken?" he asked through the car window. Apparently he wasn't going to risk unlocking the car, so I bypassed his question.

"Why hurt Abby? What's she done?"

He laughed and looked at me as if I was stupid. "You know all about the anomaly programme and the detector. What better way is there of getting the information from you than to hurt your girlfriend?"

Taking that as a rhetorical question, I slumped forward and put my head in my hands. How could I choose between Abby and my entire life's work? Tears slipped between my fingers that I didn't even know even try to wipe away or stop. It was an impossible choice: one that I shouldn't have to make.

My short wallow of self-pity was cut short by him knocking on my window. "So? Which have you chosen – if you don't give me all the information I need, you can watch _her -" _he pointed to Abby behind him, "die a horrible and very painful death. Or you can give me everything I want and betray your team. Up to you…" Slowly I lifted my head up to meet his gaze, but something caught my eye first.

Impossibly, Abby had managed to get to her feet and was creeping up behind the man. As she caught me watching her, she pressed a finger to her lips, and winced as her bloody face felt the contact.

I had to distract him. Quickly.

"What's your name?" I asked him. Good one, Con. Not obvious or completely insane at all! He frowned at the randomness of my question, but dismissed it. Thank the Heavens.

"George…" he answered slowly, as if expected it to be some kind of trick. I was surprised: I didn't think he'd tell me. I guess on some level I never really thought someone so evil could have a name, or a normal life.

"Ok George. I've decided."

An awkward silence followed as I actually hadn't chosen. Nor had I any intention of doing so. He rapped on my window, anxious for my answer. Anxious to start beating the life out of Abby, more like. I opened my mouth without the slightest idea of what to say. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pleaded for Abby to hurry up.

An unfamiliar sound snapped my eyes open again, and for a moment I thought I was dreaming: Abby had put her kickboxing skills to good use once again. George was lying a good 20 feet away, not moving.

Abby grinned at me for a moment before walking over to him. She knelt down beside him and placed her fingers of her right hand on his neck, then felt for his car keys in his pocket.

Unlocking the car on the way, she walked slowly to me, the pain written clearly across her messed up, but still beautiful, face. I opened my door and ran to her. I could almost hear the romantic music and the slow motion actions – it was so similar to a film ending.

I caught her face in my hands and tilted it gently so I could kiss her. Our foreheads touched as we gazed into eachother's eyes. I took a breath to ask her if he was ok, before I realised that I didn't care. Instead I just smiled. She leaned up to kiss me again. I happily obliged. But wishing the moment would never end doesn't mean that it won't, and I realised that her clothes were soaked in blood. He must have really hit her.

Swiftly, I leaned forward and picked her up, bridal style. I carried her to the car and placed her gently onto the front passenger seat. I wasn't gentle enough though, and one of her broken ribs punctured her skin, spreading fresh blood over her t-shirt. She grimaced again.

"It's okay, listen. I'll drive us out of here and I'll keep driving until we find a hospital." I walked round the front of the car and got in the driver's seat. She handed me the keys and I started up the engine. Thank God I hadn't done too good a job smashing up the car. "You were amazing," I said to her. And I meant it.

"Thanks." Her voice was weak from the pain, but she still attempted a grin. I held her gaze for a long time, then leaned over and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I whispered gently into her ear, "I love you."

I pressed the accelerator pedal and started to drive off into the sunrise before she replied softly, "I love you too, Connor."

**And that's how it ends! Thank you sooo much for reading, and please review. If there's anything you want me to write then leave a comment and I might have a go - I've run out of ideas now! Hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for any new stories I might find time to write.**

**Oh yeah, and don't forget, read HaLoCo's story. It's really really good, trust me. And if you haven't read Twilight, then you need to read it. It's like the best book ever!**

**Thank you for sticking with me, and please leave a review. Tell me what you thought. Any random thought you got while reading this. Seriously. Please.**


End file.
